Light Infection
by LeleB123
Summary: He was just boy, burden with loneness. He'd never had anyone to rely on to show him the way. So when a stranger stumbles upon him and tells him that there always a way out of the darkness will he accept the help or will he turn it down? Based on Gintoki's life as a child from what I've seen of the anime or in openings.


A/N: I don't own any of the Gintama characters; they belong to their respective owners.

Light Infection

Bodies lie on the blood stained battlefield. A boy with white permed hair sits in the middle of this carnage undisturbed, he's scarfing down a rice ball like it could be his last meal—spots of blood are on his clothes and face, he's carrying a sword. Clouds began covering the sky, the thunder rumbles overhead, the heavens signaling rainfall is fast approaching—a few minutes later rain pour down soaking the boys' whole body, but the boy doesn't seemed bothered by this, he remains still...

The rain continues to pour down more heavily than before, yet the boy remains looking out into the horizon as if he is waiting for his life to come to abrupt end. As the boy sits there he senses someone coming, his body begins to tense up, and he silently grabs the sword next to him ready to strike if the need arises. Suddenly the feeling the boy gets seems to slightly ebb away, but he could still feel a small presence beside him. He slowly looks through the corner of his eye and sees a man with long light brunette hair. To the boy this man seemed out of place; a place shrouded in death and darkness, this man seemed to radiate this sense of … well the boy wasn't sure but— the thing that really caught the boy off guard was that the guy was… smiling?

The boy was confused, why would the man be smiling? Didn't he see he was covered in blood? Not to mention all the dead bodies around him? It should have frightened him right? It just didn't make any sense.

"Hello," the man says. The boy refuses to speak. The man silently sits down next to the boy; the somewhat close contact causes the boy to flinch. "…So my guess is you did this out of self-defense?"

"…."

The man sighed, "I see you have a nice Katana there…" The man looked at the blade and saw that it had bits of blood on it; he then noticed the boy had bit of what looked like small traces of rice ball bits on the edges of his mouth. 'So the boy didn't really do this out of self-defense, but more out of survival… it's quite surprising to see that a child could take down all these men. But then again when you're fighting for a need to survive you'll do anything… I should know….'

"I won't harm, you trust me," he said. The boy still didn't respond, but he noticed the firm grip that the boy once had on the sword began to loosen. The boy and the man sat there silence, letting their thoughts wash over them. After a few minutes, the boy slowly turned his head to get a full view of the man beside him. He couldn't understand why, but he could sense no malice from this man.

"Why?" the boy mumbled. "Huh?" this caught the man off guard. "Why are you being so friendly to me? I'm sure you know that I killed all these people. Shouldn't you fear me?"

For a minute or two, silence hung in the air before the man spoke.

"Well you do have a point. I guess being scared would be the most logical thing huh?" He sighed, "A wise man once said, "The means don't justify the end." It doesn't matter what you've done, but more of if you're going to repeat this same path or follow different one. The road is filled with infinite possibilities it just to you which one you want to take."

"How do you know if the path you choose is the right one?"

"That my friend—is entirely up to you I can only lead on the path." It took a moment for the boy to make sense of what the made had just said.

"You?" The boy watched as the man stood up with a smiling face and holding out his hand said, "C'mon I'm sure it's better than sitting around here all day. So what do you say?"

The boy didn't understand why, but hearing that made him happy. Like a dark shadow being overcome by the light. It made him feel like he didn't have to live in in fear of his life, that he could have someone to count on. The boy grabbed the man's hand and he continued to smile.

The man picked the blade and placed it in its sheath then placed it in his sash on his kimono. The man then went over to the boy and picked him up placing him on his shoulders. "Let's go!" the man began started walking away leaving the scene and presence of death behind them. As they made their way it occurred to the man that he didn't know the boy's name.

"May I ask what your name is?" he asked.

This caught the boy off guard. At first he was a bit hesitant to answer, but then he recalled what the man had told him earlier, "I can only lead you down the path" The rest was up to him? If that was true then he needed to start trusting others or he'd be stuck in the same rut he was in before.

"My name is S-Sakata Gintoki"

"Nice to meet you, Gintoki-kun."

"I'm Yoshida Shouyou."

The dark clouds slowly began to dissipate light slowly illuminating through the clouds, Gintoki smiled as he wondered what awaited him.

X~X~X

Gintoki wasn't sure how long they had been traveling, yet it didn't bother him in the least he loved traveling with Yoshida Shouyou. He learns about things that if he had been on the journey by himself he wouldn't know or bother to learn. As Gintoki watched a butterfly flutter through the sky, he couldn't help but be amazed the colors on the wings they were a mix of rainbow color.

"Gintoki-kun?" Shouyou asked gaining his attention.

"Yes?"

"How would you like to become my student?"

"Your student?"

"Yes. I'd teach you the principals of using a sword correctly and you don't always have to use a sword to hurt others and it can be used to protect too."

Gintoki thought about it for a second and then decided. "OK. Yoshida-sensei," he said cheerfully.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that."

The two continued on their way, to Gintoki the destination was still unknown.

X~X~X

"Well Gintoki-kun we're here!" Shouyou stated. Picking up Gintoki up off his shoulders and placing him on the ground. Gintoki on the other hand looked surprised.

"This place is yours?"

"Well yes... and no."

"Yes and no?"

"This was actually my Sensei before me and when he passed away gave his dojo to me. So Now I teach other kids like you the proper way of the sword."

"Cool..." that's when it occurred to Gintoki. "Other kids?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention there are—"

"Shouyou-sensei!"

"Sensei!"

Two boys began running toward them. One had black silky hair pulled back in a ponytail; he had dark brown eyes, he was smiling. The other boy had short black, his eyes were gray. Both boys had on similar clothes to Shouyou. "Hi, boys," he said ruffling both boys hair, the one with the ponytail chuckled, while the other boy grimaced. That when the short haired boy noticed Gintoki and smiled slightly.

"Who are you?" he asked. Gintoki remained silent. Shouyou smiled and ushered Gintoki forward. The boy with ponytail walked up to Gintoki and smiled. "Hi, my names Katsura. What's yours?" he asked. Gintoki looked up at Shouyou with scared eyes as if for approval to speak.

"Go ahead. They're not going to bite." He bent down and whispered into his ear, "Remember what we talked about." Gintoki took a deep breath and spoke...

"N-names Gintoki. N-Nice to meet you K-Katsura and..."

"I'm Shinsuke nice to meet ya' Gintoki."

"Hello, S-Shinsuke."

Shouyou smiled at the three boys, he could tell that these boys would form a pretty good bond.

X~X~X

"Gintoki-kun!" A voice called. Gintoki grunted he really hated early risers, they were always so loud. Gintoki buried himself further into his futon hoping he'd be able to block out whoever decided that it was necessary to be so damn loud when there were other people trying to sleep. "Gintoki-kun!" they called again, but this time it seemed louder than the last. Gintoki gave up, at this point it was pretty futile, it didn't seem like they were going to stop anytime soon. Gintoki slowly got out of his futon and rubbed his eyes; looking around groggily he saw a smiling Katsura and a smirking Shinsuke looking at him.

"G'moring, Shinsuke-kun, Zura-kun," said Gintoki still a bit groggily.

"Mornin' Gintoki-kun," Shinsuke said.

"Good Moring, Gintoki-kun. And please don't call me Zura, its Katsura," he stated a matter-of- factly. Gintoki just nodded and yawned. "So what's the big idea waking me up so early in the morning? I'm not much of a morning person."

"I told Zura not to wake you, but you know how he is when he gets on one of his ideas." Shinsuke said, looking around the room a bit in a tired state, showing that he too had been a victim too of one of Katsura's much unwelcomed wake-up calls.

"Oh, c'mon guys. I promise this time, this one is going to be better than the last." Both Gintoki gave Shinsuke Katsura death stares. Katsura felt a chill go up his spine and he gulped, "O-ok I admit the last one was so—Katsura felt the stares of Gintoki and Shinsuke going boring deeper into him. "I-I promise this one is a LOT better. I was just going to take us down the stream, since Gintoki-kun hasn't had a chance to see it yet. S-so what do you say?" Katsura said nervously. The two boys thought about it for a second, Shinsuke and Gintoki gave it each other a knowing look.

"Ok, you win, but I—no we both swear Zura if this turns out to be like that last time with the bees—"Shinsuke started, but Katsura cut him off full well knowing what he was going to say. "OK, no need to go to those lengths, right?" he said putting, his hands up defensively. "Now c'mon, before Shouyou-sensei starts school, you know he doesn't like us being late. Oh and for the thousandth time it's Katsura!"

"Hai, hai." Shinsuke said, brushing him off. Gintoki and Shinsuke began leaving somewhat mad Katsura behind it took him a moment before he realized that the boys were leaving him. "Gintoki-kun, Shinsuke-kun wait up!" he called running to catch up to them. The three boys made their way to the stream Shinsuke and Katsura were either talking, arguing about things or in general just having all out fun. Gintoki on the other hand was silently walking in the back thinking about something that was on his mind. Gintoki liked Shinsuke and Katsura he did, but between the two he still felt... out of place, as he silently watched as Katsura and Shinsuke reacted with each other, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd have that same kind of "thing" they had... Gintoki was so lost in thought he didn't even realize they were nearing the stream and Katsura was calling him.

"Toki... hey Gintoki-kun we're here!" Katsura called, but he noticed that Gintoki wasn't paying attention. "Shinsuke-kun, I think there's something wrong with Gintoki-kun," he stated worriedly. Shinsuke, who was a little way ahead, heard what Katsura had said and stopped.

"Huh?"

Both boys noticed that Gintoki was acting a bit weird, he had this distant look in his eyes... it was a look that held uncertainty... both boys knew that look all too well, they'd both felt the same way at one point before—at least until they met Shouyou-sensei.

"Gintoki-kun can you hear me?" Katsura asked. Gintoki didn't move. Shinsuke just sighed and grabbed his hand. Katsura looked confused. "Shinsuke what are you-" before Katsura could object Shinsuke took Gintoki over by the water and pushed him in, successfully waking him up.

"Wah?" Gintoki looked around dazed, he saw Shinsuke smiling a huge grin. "Awake there perm-head?" Gintoki nodded slowly. That's when it suddenly occurred to him, he was wet. Why was he? He looked down and saw he was lying in a stream. "Katsura ran over worried. "Gintoki-kun are you alright?" he asked. Gintoki nodded. Katsura gave Shinsuke his "not pleased" expression.

"What?" Shinsuke asked.

"That wasn't nice Shinsuke-kun."

"He's not hurt or anything. Besides we came here to have fun didn't we?"

"Still..."

"Geez, lighten up. You always were a worried wart."

"C'mon let's have a little fun before we have to go back."

Shinsuke began walking like was going to walking away; this confused both Katsura and Gintoki. "Shinsuke-kun...?" Katsura asked. Suddenly he turned around and Katsura was sent falling backward into the water, he had a shocked expression on his face. "S-Shinsuke-kun!" Shinsuke couldn't help but laugh at Katsura's face. Gintoki even himself laughing as well. "Not you too Gintoki-kun," Katsura said a blush on his face from embarrassment. "Sorry Zura, b-but your face was pretty funny," Gintoki said, stifling a giggle. Katsura decided it was time for payback. "Well, since we're both wet... Shinsuke-kun!" Katsura said a gleam in his eye. Shinsuke looked at him scared. "Zura don't you-" Katsura quickly grabbed Shinsuke and pulled him in, Shinsuke had a shocked face just like Katsura had. Katsura broke out laughing. "A-and for the last t-time it's K-Katsura!" Katsura said still laughing. Shinsuke just crossed his arms. "Whatever." Suddenly without warning, water soaked both Katsura and Shinsuke catching them both off guard. They looked and saw it was none other than Gintoki he had a smirk on his face.

"Oh, well it looks like little Gintoki-kun, here has warmed up." Shinsuke gave Katsura a knowing look, he smirked. "You know what we have to do don't you, Katsura-kun..." "Yep, this is going to be fun!" Shinsuke and Katsura gave Gintoki creepy grins, he started backing up he could tell that whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"I-I was just having fun... guys?" Suddenly both Katsura began sticking their hands in the water, and began pulling up mud. Gintoki gulped, 'they aren't going to-' "Gintoki-kun you'd better start running..." Shinsuke stated, both Katsura and Shinsuke started inching closer to Gintoki forcing him to back away.

"Gintoki-kun, we're serious here... 3..."

'Shit!' Gintoki looked at where he could run... he saw what looked like a wood area.

"2..."

Gintoki quickly turned around and began running.

"1..."

Shinsuke threw the first thing of mud, but missed. "Crap!"

"C'mon Shinsuke he's getting away!" Katsura started running after him. Shinsuke swept up more mud and quickly followed behind Katsura.

Gintoki was running like his life depended on it, which in truth it kind of felt like it—in a way. He wasn't exactly running because he was afraid that he was going to die; he was running because he was having fun. "Fun" no matter how many times he heard it or said it, it still felt like a foreign concept to him. He still felt like he was an outsider yearning for acceptance—but why? He had friends that seemed to like him, so why did he feel this way? He'd have to talk to Shouyou-sensei later. Suddenly he heard the sound of crunching noise; he quickly turned around and saw that Katsura and Shinsuke were catching up to him.

"Oh, no. I have to find a place to-" A glob of mud flew pass Gintoki narrowly missing him.

"There's nowhere to run, Gintoki-kun!" Shinsuke and Katsura were inching toward him. This was it, he was done for... Katsura threw his glob of mud. Gintoki closed his eyes waiting for the impact. After a couple of seconds he realized it never came...

"Oh, no! Run!" he heard Shinsuke yell. Gintoki opened his eyes and saw that Katsura and Shinsuke were running away, why? Suddenly he heard the sound of buzzing... 'Oh, this can't be good!' Gintoki slowly turned around and saw a swarm of bees headed straight at him. He began running.

"Hey guys, wait up!" he called running after them the bees hot on his trail.

X~X~X

Gintoki was covered in red whelps the size of a golf ball. "Almost done Gintoki-kun. Just stay still for a little bit longer." A female student said. She was kindly patching him up, by applying Ointment to his golf-ball sized bee stings. 'I swear when this is over I'll-' suddenly a loud yelp could be heard from another room, "Shinsuke-kun calm down. I promise I'm almost done," a person stated. Gintoki wasn't the only one that had received the wrath of the bees. Shinsuke and Katsura had golf ball sized bees stings on their bodies as well. And let's just say... it felt like your skin was on fire.

And to make matters worse when the three had gotten back from their little adventure and Shouyou saw the boys covered in bee stings let's just say he wasn't happy. He scolded them and told them that they were grounded for a week and they wouldn't be able to practice their sword skills for a while. This made them sad, they liked practicing especially Gintoki, he was finally able to use a sword in a way that didn't involve taking away innocent lives, just so he could live. They all felt they had let their sensei down and decided they'd try, and by try I mean not as often... they were still boys after all.

"Ok, Gintoki-kun I'm done applying the Ointment. Now just wait a moment while I cover up the bumps," the girl said. She quickly went over and grabbed gauze and small cotton patch. First she wrapped stomach that seemed to have the most stings. And then she took the cotton patch and applied it to the right side of his face, he flinched a bit. This didn't go unnoticed by the girl.

"Are you ok, Gintoki-kun? I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked worried. Gintoki nodded, "N-No it just hurts a bit still." a small blush on his face from embarrassment. He didn't mean to make the girl worry. In fact it was the exact opposite, he want to thank her, the way she treated him was nice, he felt hardly any pain at all.

"T-thank you, Mei-chan." a small blush on his cheeks.

Mei seemed to notice and a small blush tinted her cheeks too. "You're welcome Gintoki-kun. Next though you should be more careful." Gintoki nodded, "I'll remember." For a moment there was an awkward silence before Mei spoke, 'W-well I guess I should get going. Bye, Gintoki-kun. Be sure not to touch those bandages and try to get lots of rest ok?" she stated. And with that she walked out of the room leaving Gintoki alone. He sat down on his bed about to close his eyes and sleep when he saw Katsura and Shinsuke walk into the room, they were also covered in bandages and a cotton patch's also on their faces.

"Damn it Zura, that's the LAST and I mean LAST time I listen to any of your ideas!" Shinsuke grumbled.

"Hey it's not like I knew we were going to get attack by bees!" Katsura exclaimed. Katsura was right though it wasn't his fault. "Gintoki-kun, how are you holding up?" Katsura asked. Gintoki slowly sat up. "I'm fine, still in pain a little though."

"Well, you're lucky you got treated by a girl. It's said that if you're treated by a girl you recover faster," Shinsuke said. "Katsura and I got treated by guys; we'll be in bed for weeks." Shinsuke complained. Gintoki didn't say anything, he only blushed.

"Well, we might as take a nap, considering our adventure we had, I don't want to see another bee hive again. Both Katsura and Gintoki nodded in agreement. Everyone got into their futons and went to sleep.

X~X~X

Dinner had been good, but Gintoki still felt out of place in a place that had been so accepting. When everyone had went to sleep, Gintoki having too much on his mind decided he wanted to get some fresh air. He ended up finding a Sakura tree and sitting under it and staring at the moon. The wind was blowing as the wind rustled his air and well as causing a few cherry blossoms to give way from their branches a go flying in the sky. Gintoki just looked on in awe and silence.

Suddenly footsteps could be heard, but Gintoki didn't flinch nor did he move.

"I thought I find you here Gintoki-kun."

Gintoki didn't move as the figure sat down next time and stared up at the huge gaping moon as he was. "So is there anything on your mind?" they asked. Gintoki didn't respond right away. This though didn't seem to bother the person, as they had been used to it. After Gintoki collected his thoughts he spoke.

"I-I still feel lost, Shouyou-sensei..." a moment of silence took place before Shouyou spoke.

"It's ok to still feel lost sometimes... Gintoki-kun do you remember what I told you when we met how it's up to you to either choose it you want to follow the same path or follow a different one." Gintoki nodded. "Well, I think your almost there. Gintoki I'm sure every day still has its challenges I know you're still finding weary to trust people and still trying to figure out where you'll be accepted without feeling like you'll get hurt... anyone in your situation would feel this way. But not matter what thoughts may tell you different... Gintoki you have a family!" Gintoki couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I... have a family?"

"Yes, we all care for you Gintoki. Not matter what you may be going through, everyone. Shinsuke, and Katsura and I will be right by your side don't forget that." Tears began falling from Gintoki's eyes. He looked at Shouyou and smiled, "Thank you, for everything Sensei." Shouyou looked at Gintoki the boy he'd met only a couple days ago and had learned over time to love as a son.

Shouyou ruffled his hair and said, "No, Gintoki... thank you."

_**FIN**_

A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed my story. It took quite a while to write. I decided to make this because in the Gintama world not much is really known about Gintoki's past and at least from what I've seen of the Anime so I used from either openings or from parts of episodes and decided to go on that. Hopefully I didn't do too badly. Oh, and sorry if the characters seem OOC.


End file.
